An Angel's Prayer
by Amel Riddle
Summary: Duo gets to spend time with Heero when he awakens. 1x2x1 fluffy slash


An Angel's Prayer  
  
By Amel Riddle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
(Where I got the idea for this is at the bottom cause it would spoil the ending)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo laid down his head on the soft feather-filled pillow. His chestnut waves surrounded him, tangling and twisting on the emtpy sheets. He had gotten used to the company of the empty sheets by now. It had been a while since he had shared those sheets with anyone. A very long time.  
  
Six months, two weeks, and three days to be exact. There were some times during the night that Duo would wake up and he would be there, like he always was before.  
  
He tried not to sleep. It wasn't like he slept much anyway, but the images of that night kept coming back to him when ever he closed his eyes. He didn't want to remember, he couldn't remember, it was too painful.  
  
It was the first time he had been in love. True love. Of course it was his luck that something like this would happen. It was him, that one person. He wasn't gay before he met him. He wasn't for a while after. He wasn't even sure if he was gay or not. All he knew is the two of them were made for eachother.  
  
Duo tried to visit him at the hospital daily. He would sit beside the bed just watching him sleep. Watching him dream. Did he dream? He was in a coma, but did he have dreams?  
  
It was the start of the seventh month of Heero's coma when Duo recieved a phone call from the hospital. It was at nine o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell?" It was a young man's voice. He seemed to be only Duo's age.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is the Moon Town General Hospital's Emergency Unit, we have a patent who we would like you to come and pick up." Duo stared at the reciever. It made no sense to him, these sounds in his ear. He just nodded at the phone and set it down quietly, still staring at the air where his hand had been.  
  
He drove to the hospital in silence. He walked through the halls past the rooms he knew so well. Finally he reached the one room he had entered so many times before. The door was shut this time, not inviting him in as always. He turned the silver knob and slowly opened the door. In the first bed was someone he didn't know. The man was staring straight ahead. Creepy. Duo pulled the curtain shut quickly. As he did, he felt a presence beside him, a heavy hand on his right shoulder. He turned on his heal, finding himself face to face with his dreams.  
  
Heero smiled slightly, not showing his emotion. He had never showed his emotions. Duo felt his eyes light up as he reached out to the other man. He felt Heero's tight embrace around him, though he still felt as if he was in a dream. He could feel Heero's kisses in his hair, then on his lips.  
  
"Heero, what...?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's not important. Let's just go home." Heero lead Duo to the car and drove home. Duo was in a daze through the whole ride and entrance of the small apartment building. He was only broken out of his trance when he felt the small pressure on his lips again.  
  
They had a wonderful day together. One that Duo could only dream about before. When there were missions and assassins and Relena to worry about. A carnival, movie, shopping, and they had just come home. They laid together on the bed that for so long had just held one.  
  
"Heero."  
  
"I'm here, Duo."  
  
"Heero, what happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you later." He leaned over to Duo for another kiss as the phone rang. Duo sighed. There was a small sliver of moonlight across the white machine. A small light blinked as it rang again. The day had gone by so quickly. He lifted the receiver for the second time today.  
  
"Yello..." He was getting annoyed at the evil creation.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell?" It was the same voice as before, the young man.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you that you are needed at the hospital tomorrow morning for funeral arrangements for a Mr. Heero Yui."  
  
"That's impossible. He's right..." Duo turned to look at Heero, only when he did, the bed was empty. He turned back to the window. "I understand. Was there any pain?"  
  
"No. He died peacefully, didn't even wake up." Duo nodded and dropped the phone. Some tears came to his eyes, but he pushed them away. Heero had said his goodbyes.  
  
"Thank you, Heero. I love you so much." Duo could almost feel someone beaming at him from somewhere. It was then that he knew that he would never be alone again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got this idea from a friend of mine. He had been very close to his sister, but she was very sick, I forget what she had. One day, she got up and it was like she was cured, he spent the day with her doing things they liked to do. At the end of the day, she fell asleep on the couch and he went in her room to get her some pajamas. He found her body still in her bed. She had died the night before. Afterward, he discovered that it was all a dream. 


End file.
